2012-12-21 A Modern Fairy Tale
While Beast accepted the job with Emma quite some time ago, he was unexpectedly called back to Africa to deal with a few dangling matters. But today is actually move in day! And where would Hank naturally start to make himself at home? The science lab of course. Especially since the whole place needs a bit of a furballs pet touch to make him feel at home. There's large crates of half assembled equipment as well as personal effects and of course his private stock of Twinkies. Thank heavens for Canada being an independant company from the United States one. At the moment Hank's still in his so-called 'African Safari' attire, though the shirt has been removed and draped over one of the swings attached to the ceiling for Hank's use. The Girls did say that they'd take one class and Remy's classes don't count toward actual school. Science was the next best thing. Science was real and you could blow things up. Sophie popped her head around the door and knocked at the same time. "Dr. McCoy?" she said. "Are you in?" A formality, since they already know he's in there. They try to be polite. Beast jumps just a little bit, not at all used to being snuck up on while in his private sanctuary Of course, that was the X-School and he hasn't put any systems in place to ensure he's aware when someone enters regardless of what he's up to. Hank jumps and blinks in surprise as he has an apperant student visitor already. "Oh heavens, you startled me." Hank picks up his glasses and slides them on, quickly moving overhead through the maze of boxes and crates with a few ape-like swings with his long upper arms. "Sorry, just trying to get comfortable." Hank lands infront of Sophie, offering a warm but somewhat fanged smile... he still hasn't gotten used to hiding those better when he smiles. "But to answer your question, I am indeed in. Unless I'm astral projecting in my sleep again." It's clearly meant as a joke. "No, you aren't sleeping. May we come in?" Sophie pushes the door open a little more and steps in. "We were considering taking your class, but we don't know much science. We're good at learning, though." "I don't know why we're bothering with this pantomime," Esme grumbles. "We're never going to learn like normal people." "It'll be fun," Phoebe says with some enthusiasm. "We'll have books and a schedule, like real people." Beast does a double take, or should that be triple take?, once the three girls enter his lab. The Shining pops into his mind for a moment, and anyone receptive might even pick up 'Come play with us Dr. McCoy. Forever and ever and ever' on his surface thoughts. Of course, he has no idea as to these girls powerset. "Of course. All are welcome." Hank blinks as he watches the three interact and talk with each other. "I admit I have a quirky way of teaching. So I can assure you that you'll be anything but bored." The girls all giggle at the thoughts and Sophie shakes her head. "She means we'll be bored because we can learn what we need from people's minds. The thing is--we have to know what we need to learn to find it. So our actual education is spotty. We've never been to school." Beast perks a brow and offers the trio a light smile, gesturing to some chairs. "Ahh... telepaths I gather? Some of my best friends are telepaths." At least Charles and Jean. Even if sometimes his relationship with Charles is a little rocky. "I'll have to be careful around you girls. I tend to do a lot of scientific busy work when I'm occupied with other things. And I wouldn't want to give you girls a headache. I trust your mental shields are pretty good?" Hank wonders as hops up to sit on a crate. "I'll do my very best not to bore you though. Look at it this way... outside of PBS where can you get taught by a blue furball?" "PBS?" "Blue?" "He's referencing the educational channel with the funny puppets on it." "Oh," Sophie says, nodding after it's explained. "Phoebe likes popular culture more than we do. And our shields are excellent. We enjoy challenging minds. The more intelligent, the better. Our minds work in concert. Ordinary minds can be a bit dull, like reading a grocery list. We haven't been in a school before, as we said. We don't know what it'll be like trying to just learn without simply siphoning information." "That's a gold star for Phoebe then." Hank offers, though his mind is occupied with making mental notes of the things that spark his curiousity about these three girls. Especially the mention of not having gone to school before. "Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time. The pursuit of knowledge should never be an easy thing, it's much more valued if you take the journey to learn it the normal way." Hank explains. "I haven't really spoken with Emma about setting up a proper class schedule yet. But I'll add that to the top of my list. But until thing, I'm sure we can come up with some fun work to keep you three occupied." "Will you teach us to blow things up?" Esme looks over Sophie's shoulder and beams at Hank. "Or maybe to set things on fire? Or how to make gun powder?" Beast's friendly smiling features flash to a look that can only be described as 'What the hell did I get myself involved in' for a moment, before snapping out of it with a light chuckle. "Maybe we should start with something a little less destructive." Esme pouts and rolls her eyes. "But I wanted to do *experiments*." "Ignore her," Sophie says. "She's just... goal-oriented." "You'll like it more if you figure it out yourself anyway, Esme," Phoebe points out. "If you know chemistry and biology, you can invent whatever you want." "When you think of something for us to do, you can tell us," Sophie says. "In the meantime, we could help you unpack, if you wanted." Beast leans forward towards the girls and peers over his glasses at them. His large hands placed on his knees, and his clawed fingers flexing a bit. "I wouldn't get too eager to jump into experiments. I have numerous degrees and years of experience in genetics, and my experiments coupled with my hubris turned me into what some would consider a monster." Hank's smile widens just a bit, showing off his fangs a bit more. Yeah, he's being a bit overly theatrical. But then sometimes it's fun to display a little crazy. "And certainly! I could always use the hand. And that way we can get to know each other a little better." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs